Why?
by yongchan
Summary: BTS fanfiction. "Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar keinginan hyung melakukan ini sekarang?" bisik Jimin menggoda, seraya tangannya menekan milik Yoongi yang sudah membesar didalam jeansnya, membuat si pemilik mengerang./"Kau mulai nakal ya sekarang…" Drabble/YoonMin/Yoon!Seme Jimin!Uke... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Why?

Cast: Min Yoongi & Park Jimin

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin." Panggil Yoongi pada Jimin yang saat ini duduk tepat disampingnya, seketika Jimin pun menoleh

"Umm... ada apa hyu-?" Jimin membelalakan matanya ketika ia merasakan bibir Yoongi tiba-tiba menempel dibibirnya. Jantung Jimin pun berdebar sangat kencang, saat ia merasakan Yoongi menjilat dan melumat pelan bibirnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Jimin mematung.

Kaget? Tentu saja Jimin kaget! Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya tiba-tiba dicium orang yang kita sukai, uhhh rasanya pasti malu sekaligus senang. Suka? Ya Jimin memang sudah lama menyukai Yoongi, tapi ia hanya memendam perasaannya itu karena ia takut. Takut jika ia mengatakan perasaannya, maka Yoongi akan menjauhinya. Tapi sekarang dengan Yoongi yang menciumnya tiba-tiba seperti sekarang, apakah Jimin boleh berharap kalau Yoongi juga menyukainya?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin lirih saat Yoongi melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kata-kata Jin hyung." Jawabnya dengan datar

"Jin hyung?"

"Kata Jin hyung kau menyukaiku. Benar?" Mendengar itu seketika wajah Jimin memerah, ughh Jin ya? Ia jadi menyesal menceritakan pada Jin kalau ia menyukai Yoongi. Kepala Jimin mendadak kosong, antara malu dan kaget. Jimin berharap suara detak jantungnya tak didengar oleh Yoongi. Hening beberapa saat, sepertinya Jimin tak berniat mengatakan sesuatu karena dari tadi ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya berusaha tak terlihat konyol dengan wajah yang memerah malu dihadapan orang yang ia sukai.

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Yoongi sekali lagi mencoba memecah keheningan yang ada. Dapat Yoongi lihat Jimin menggangguk samar sebagai jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"…aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya masih dengan kepalanya yang menunduk malu diiringi dengan gelengan kecil, melihat itu Yoongi jadi gemas sendiri dibuatnya. Tanpa sadar Yoongi pun tertawa lirih lalu mengelus kepala Jimin lembut.

"Kenapa hyung tertawa?" Jimin mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar Yoongi tertawa, tanpa ia sadari bibirnya mengerucut lucu saat itu. Yoongi tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jimin yang akhirnya mau menatapnya langsung dan Yoongi juga gemas sendiri melihat bibir Jimin yang seperti mengundang dirinya untuk merasakan bibir itu kembali.

"Aku suka sifatmu yang seperti itu." Ujarnya, sambil mengelus lembut pipi halus Jimin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Yang seperti apa?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau jujur, polos dan apa adanya."

"Jadi…" Suga menatap heran Jimin yang menggantungkan kata-katanya sekarang dan kembali menundukan kepalanya

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi, apakah Yoongi hyung menyukaiku juga?" Tanya Jimin kali ini dengan menatap langsung mata Yoongi. Ahh dapat Yoongi lihat sekarang betapa menggemaskannya wajah Jimin yang merona.

"Tentu saja aku juga menyukaimu. Kau pikir apa maksud dari ciumanku tadi…" Jimin agak ragu mempercayai ini semua, terlalu tiba-tiba pikirnya.

Melihat Jimin yang sepertinya ragu, tanpa aba-aba Yoongi pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir lembut Jimin lagi. Dan ciumannya kali ini mendapat sambutan hangat dari Jimin. Tidak seperti ciuman sebelumnya, hanya ia yang menikmati ciuman tersebut sedangkan namja manis yang diciumnya hanya diam mematung.

Keraguan Jimin pun mencair saat Yoongi menyesap bibirnya dengan lembut, hangat itulah yang dirasakan Jimin sekarang. Kehangatan yang membuatnya tenang dan tanpa sadar melingkarkan tangannya dileher Yoongi, merasakan nikmatnya ciuman mereka dan sesekali membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil dari Yoongi.

.

Jimin tidak jadi merasa menyesal karena telah menceritakan rasa sukanya pada Jin, malah sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih banyak pada Jin karena berkat Jin, ia dan Yoongi jadi saling mengakui kalau mereka saling menyukai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udahan yeee ahahaha

Ughhh rasanya aku udah lama banget gak bikin ginian, jadi bingung sendiri deh hahaha maaf ya kalau aneh dan maaf juga kalau ada typo ._. aku tau ini pendek banget, namanya juga drabble hehe but…

Gimme Your Review…

Please :****

Bhaks


	2. Chapter 2

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jiminie, apa kau menikmati kencan hari ini?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Seketika Jimin pun menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum begitu manis.

"Ne… aku sangat menikmati kencan kita hari ini hyung~" jawab Jimin senang lalu mengecup sebelah pipi Yoongi kilat, sedangkan Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil mendapat perlakuan manis dari kekasih imutnya itu.

"Padahal sebelumnya aku mengira kencan ini akan gagal loh hyung."

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Habisnya hyung mengajak kencan tapi tak tau mau pergi kemana." ucap Jimin lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Bagaimana ya, namanya juga ajakan kencan mendadak, jadi wajarkan jika Yoongi tak tau harus mengajak kekasih manisnya itu kemana. Lagi pula ini juga kencan pertama mereka semenjak jadian sebulan yang lalu. Dan... kenapa Jimin menggembungkan pipi seperti itu sih, membuat Yoongi gemas sendiri melihat betapa imutnya kekasinya tersebut.

.

Tiba-tiba saja mobil Yoongi yang sedari tadi melaju kini malah berhenti tepat ditepi jalan yang lumayan sepi. Hal itu membuat Jimin menatap heran sekaligus penasaran kearah hyung tercintanya itu.

"Hyungie… kenapa berhenti? Apa mobilnya kehabisan bahan bakar?" Jimin bertanya namun Yoongi hanya diam saja

"Yaaa… Yoongi hyung kenapa diam saja?!" Bentak Jimin jengkel membuat Yoongi seketika menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Jimin takut-takut karena tatapan dan raut wajah Yoongi yang terkesan sulit diartikan itu tak kunjung berubah.

"Jimin…" panggil Yoongi dengan nada pelan membuat Jimin merasa aneh dengan sikap Yoongi sekarang

"N-ne… ada apa hyung?" entah mengapa sekarang Jimin merasakan suasana didalam mobil Yoongi begitu dingin

"Jim..." panggil Yoongi lagi, membuat Jimin kali ini merasa risih

"Hyung..." ujar Jimin lirih. Entah mengapa kini wajah Jimin terlihat sedikit pucat dan terlihat tegang. Namun raut wajah tegang tersebut segera tergantikan dengan raut wajah kaget, ketika ia merasa Yoongi mencium bibirnya secara tiba-tiba.

Jimin terdiam, tidak berniat membalas ciuman Yoongi yang tiba-tiba dan terasa semakin liar tersebut. Yoongi terus saja melumat bibir Jimin dengan nikmat. Tanpa sadar dengan perlahan Jimin pun membuka mulutnya, memberikan celah untuk Yoongi memasukkan lidah kedalam mulutnya. Setelahnya Jimin pun mulai terbawa dengan permainan lidah yang Yoongi lakukan.

.

Sesekali Yoongi mengulum bibir bawah Jimin. Mencoba meresapi kembali betapa nikmatnya bibir kekasih manisnya sekarang. Sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa menjambak rambut belakang Yoongi dengan kasar untuk menyatakan betapa ia menikmati ciuman mereka saat ini.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu akhirnya kegiatan yang begitu mengasikkan dan bikin ketagihan itu berakhir. Baik Yoongi maupun Jimin kini begitu membutuhkan pasokkan udara untuk bisa bernapas secara teratur.

.

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah Jimin pun menatap wajah Yoongi yang kini juga menatapnya. Wajah Jimin yang memerah karena ciuman mereka tadi, kini bertambah merah ketika ia melihat saliva tepat disudut bibir Yoongi. Membuat Jimin berpikir saliva siapakah itu? Salivanya atau saliva Yoongi sendiri? Hah… memikirkan hal itu membuat kedua pipi Jimin bertambah merah saja. Membuat Yoongi terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah Jimin yang merona malu. Sial! Menggemaskan sekali sih! Yoongi jadi ingin mencium Jimin lagi!

"Kau ingin mengulangi kegiatan tadi Jiminie?" Jimin tampak berpikir. Ingin menolak namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dirinya memang menginginkannya lagi, namun jika ia ingin mengulangi kegiatan tersebut, ia malas karena setelah melakukannya ia merasa susah bernapas walaupun pada kenyataannya kegiatan tersebut membuatnya merasakan nikmat yang tak bisa untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba ketika ia tak kunjung jua melihat tanda-tanda bahwa kekasih manisnya itu akan menjawab pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya. Seketika Jimin pun tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan perlahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari makan." setelah itu mobil Yoongi pun mulai berjalan lagi meninggalkan tepi jalan yang sempat mereka seinggahi hanya untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka yang terasa begitu menakjubkan tadi.

.

.

.

Berakhir buat chapter ini haha

Drabble lagi, anggap aja ini lanjutan buat drabble yang sebelumnya hhe maap kalo ada typo ._. Dan mungkin, kalau ada ide aku bakal lanjutin ini dengan drabble lagi ._. Jadi kek kumpulan drabble gt ya hmm

.

Makasih buat yang repiu dichap sebelumnya

 **safabelle / amprhidite / aestas7 / IoriNara / clutcha / KahoriKen / Hanami96 / owldarks / kimaegia / Bubgummy /** kukie **/** sugasugar

Ohh iya makasih juga buat kalian yang udah favs dan follows cerita ini

.

Terakhir~

Gimme Your Review…

Please :****

Bhaks


	3. Chapter 3

Yoonmin

Yaoi

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

Sunyi itulah yang Yoongi rasakan saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Sekarang Yoongi dan Jimin sudah menjalani hubungan kurang lebih satu tahun lamanya. Saat hubungan mereka menginjak enam bulan, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal disatu apartemen yang sama, jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Jimin…" panggil Yoongi, namun tidak ada balasan untuk panggilan tersebut. Malam belum terlalu larut, biasanya saat pulang Jimin akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat serta kata-kata rindu yang diucapkan oleh Jimin.

'Apa Jimin sudah tidur?' pikirnya.

Yoongi pun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, saat melewati ruang tengah ia melihat Jimin tertidur disana. Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat Jimin yang tertidur sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sangat menggemaskan. Setelah melihat Jimin yang seperti itu Yoongi pun masuk kedalam kamar, tak lama ia pun keluar membawa serta selimut ditangannya. Dengan perlahan ia pun menyelimuti Jimin, hati-hati takut kalau pergerakannya akan membangunkan Jimin yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Saranghae Jimin-ah." Bisiknya lembut lalu mencium lembut kening Jimin yang kini terlihat merasakan hangatnya selimut yang tadi diberikan Yoongi.

Inginnya sih Yoongi menggendong Jimin kedalam kamar mereka, tapi entahlah Yoongi merasa hari ini ia sangat lelah sehingga untuk menggendong Jimin saja ia rasa tidak mampu. Dengan perlahan Yoongi pun menepatkan dirinya disebelah Jimin tanpa berniat mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Untung saja sofa mereka itu besar, jadi cukup untuk ditiduri dua orang.

Belum sempat Yoongi memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba Jimin terbangun dan menyadari jika Yoongi sudah ada disampingnya.

"Kapan hyung pulang?" gumamnya pelan seraya tersenyum kecil kepada Yoongi

"Belum lama." Jawab Yoongi lalu menarik Jimin kedalam pelukannya. Jimin pun menyamankan posisinya dan merasakan betapa nyamannya dalam pelukan Yoongi.

"Kenapa hyung belum mengganti pakaian?" Tanya Jimin ketika menyadari pakaian yang dipakai Yoongi adalah pakaian yang sama saat ia pergi ke studio tadi siang. Dengan perlahan Jimin pun melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menatap Yoongi heran.

"Aku hanya terlalu lelah." Jawab Yoongi malas lalu kembali menarik Jimin dalam pelukkannya, mencium pucuk kepala Jimin lalu mencium kening Jimin lembut sambil mengusap-usap punggung Jimin sayang. Jimin terdiam menikmati perlakuan lembut dari Yoongi kepadanya. Bahkan sekarang saat Yoongi mencium bibirnya, Jimin hanya pasrah.

"Hyu…enggg…hentikan…akhhhh" erang Jimin ketika dirasakannya entah sejak kapan, kini Yoongi mulai mengigit-gigit kecil dan menghisap lehernya.

"Kenapa ingin berhenti?" Tanya Yoongi saat ia merasakan Jimin mencoba menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang mulai memanas tersebut.

"Bukankah hyung lelah?" bukannya menjawab Jimin malah balik bertanya dengan wajah sayu dan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi melihatmu yang seperti ini membuat rasa lelahku menghilang." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yoongi pun mulai menciumi Jimin lagi. Dari mencium bibir Jimin hingga menjelajahi leher Jimin bermaksud menambahkan jumlah tanda kemerahan disana.

"H-hyung…sebentar…" dengan terpaksa Yoongi berhenti lagi karena sekarang dengan beraninya Jimin mencengkeram bagian belakang rambutnya sehingga ia tak bisa melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ada apa lagi sayang?" Tanya Yoongi gemas akan kelakuan kekasih manisnya saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar keinginan hyung melakukan ini sekarang?" bisik Jimin menggoda, seraya tangannya menekan milik Yoongi yang sudah membesar didalam jeansnya membuat si pemilik mengerang. Dan hal itu sukeses membuat Jimin tersenyum puas.

"Kau mulai nakal ya sekarang…" setelah mengucapkan itu, Yoongi pun kembali meraih bibir Jimin. Tak lama desahan-desahan halus dari keduanya pun mulai terdengar, terutama Yoongi yang merasakan miliknya sudah memberontak didalam sana. Tanpa sadar satu tangan Yoongi bergerak hendak melepaskan celana yang dipakai Jimin, tapi belum sempat menurunkannya tangan Jimin menghentikannya.

"Wae?! Kita sudah sering melakukannya, dan aku sudah tidak tahan sekarang…" Ujar Yoongi sedikit kesal kali ini.

"Tidak hyung." Tolak Jimin membuat Yoongi menatap kesal kearah Jimin. Bagaimana ya, Yoongi sudah terlanjur bernafsu tinggi dan tak bisa menghentikan kegiatan mereka sekarang. Tapi kenapa Jimin malah mengulur-ngulur kegiatan panas mereka sih?! Membuat Yoongi kesal saja!

Mengabaikan Jimin, Yoongi pun dengan nekat mencoba membuka pakaian yang dikenakan namja manis tersebut namun dengan cepat Jimin pun mencengkeram tangannya.

"Kubilang tidak hyung!" ucap Jimin sedikit berteriak membuat Yoongi diam menatapnya, ahh sepertinya Yoongi mulai marah sekarang. Melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang mulai menyeramkan, Jimin pun meraih leher Yoongi agar lebih turun lalu membisikan sesuatu

"Tidak disofa ini hyung…" bisiknya lalu menggigit kecil kuping Yoongi. Kalau saja Jimin tidak membisikan itu, mungkin Yoongi sudah marah tadi.

Yoongi pun menyeringai saat melihat senyum nakal Jimin saat itu. Rupanya Jimin hanya berusaha mempermainkannya sedari tadi. Dengan malas akhirnya Yoongi pun bangkit dan menggendong Jimin dengan bridal style menuju kamar untuk melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka.

.

Jimin tersenyum manis dalam gendongan Yoongi tanpa tahu dalam hati Yoongi sedang memikirkan pembalasan perbuatan Jimin yang menggodanya dengan melakukan banyak ronde hingga pagi.

Yah berdoa sajalah untuk Jimin dan lubang pantatnya haha

.

.

.

.

.

Udahan yeee kegiatan mereka yang beronde-ronde silahkan kalian imajinasikan sendiri dan buat typo harap dimaklumi hha terus kalau yang beginian masih aman ajakan dirating T?

Balesan ripiu

 **tobikkoARMY** : aku juga berharap yoongi enaenain chimchim, tapi ya gitu deh…berhubung mereka lagi dijalanan mungkin yoongi gak pengen main didalam mobil hehe apa chap in udah panas? Aku rasa sih kurang panas, yakan? Ahh ya makasih udah ripiu sama ff Always, Love You nya dilanjutin dongs~ aku tunggu loh apdetnya :3

 **Zahara Jo** : Hai zahara ini udah lanjut~

 **Hanami96** : Jimin emang dahsyat kan yaaaa haaha

 **Yoongiena** : iyaaaa manis, manis kek chimchim, yakan :3

Zahrah: masa sama? Beda ko ._.

 **Autvmn21** : lucu gitu bikin gemes sendiri kan hhe

Berminat ripiu?


End file.
